The Ottoman Stories
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Master Assassin Elise de la Serre heads to Constantinople, the capital of the Ottoman Empire, to investigate a mysterious temple underneath Topkapi Palace. Please read and review!
1. Hunt for the Ring

The Ottoman Stories – The Hunt for the Ring

The early 1800's in the Ottoman Empire was the start of many reforms that would lead to the modernization of the Empire. Sultan Selim lll promised many grand changes to the Empire's military, which angered the Janissary corps. Fueled by this anger, and funded by the Templars, the janissaries dethroned the Sultan, and placed a Templar on the throne, named Mustafa IV. While this turmoil was happening on the ground, the Assassin-Templar war raged underground. The Ottoman Assassins learned that there was a mysterious Piece of Eden under Topkapi Palace and the Templars have begun excavating underneath the palace. Knowing they couldn't take on the Templars on their own, they wrote to Paris, pleading for help. Paris obliged, and sent their best Assassin to lend them a hand...

* * *

Master Assassin Elise de la Serre sat on her bed, ruffling the sheets on her bed as she moved her pillows. After moving the pillows on her bed to the correct positions, Elise pulled the blanket over her bed. She brushed the dust off of her left shoulder, and ultimately all over her black and red robes. Elise then approached her weaponry, which was laid out on the table. She grabbed the Blade of Edward Kenway, the sword that was given to her by Jennifer Scott as a gift, and placed it in the scabbard on her right side. Elise grabbed her flintlock pistol, and placed it in her holster behind her back. She also grabbed a few throwing knives and placed them in slots along her belt. Lastly, Elise picked up her hidden blade bracer, with bore the insignia of her order proudly. Elise smiled, and slid it on her left wrist. As she walked towards the door of her cabin, she grabbed a necklace, made by her son Francois, and put it on. She smiled as she looked down as her fingers ran through each wooden fragment. Elise opened the door, and walked up to the deck of the ship, which was slowly sailing into the Golden Horn.

As soon as Elise stepped onto the deck of the ship, she could feel the sun's beams beating down on her. Elise looked around the beautiful city of Constantinople, the capital of the mighty Ottoman Empire. The minarets of the Hagia Sophia mosque dominated the Ottoman skyline. Elise took in all the scenery until the ship docked. Elise thanked the captain as she walked off the ship, and onto the docks. Elise then pulled out a small piece of parchment, and examined what was on it as she was walking.

"The headquarters are located a couple hundred meters away from Hagia Sophia." Elise muttered to herself. Elise looked up to see the famous mosque tower over the buildings in front of her. As she looked up, a bullet whizzed by her head. Elise quickly turned around and spied a Templar rifleman on the the roof, and returned fire with a quick shot from her pistol, with the bullet landing flush between his eyes.

"Merde!" Elise shouted, as she ran her hands through her red hair, and continued walking. She weaved her way through the crowds of people in the streets, who were oblivious to both gunshots. Elise approached a grey building with what looked like an Assassin insignia etched in the door. Elise reached for the doorknob, only to feel a tap on her shoulder. Elise turned around quickly, to see an Assassin wearing beige robes with a black mask.

"Who might you be?" Elise asked, squinting at the masked man.

"My apologies, milady." The man replied, his voice sounding muffled. He took the mask off, and beneath the mask was a young man with a nicely trimmed beard and a buzz cut. Elise couldn't help but smile at him.

"I am Haran Alona, Assassin of the Ottoman Brotherhood." he began. "And you must be..."

"I am Elise de la Serre. Assassin of the French Brotherhood." Elise replied, with a bow.

"Ah, the sister who put that domuz de Gaulle out of his misery." Haran said, with a smile.

"Yes, you would be correct." Elise replied sternly. "On my way here, I was ambushed on my way here, by a Templar rifleman."

Haran looked up at Elise, concern clouding his face.

"I will send my brother out to do a sweep of the area later tonight." He stated. "But now, come in Madame de la Serre. We have much to discuss."

Elise nodded her head, and followed Haran into the building. She entered and saw another young Assassin, this one with long black hair, and no beard. _Must be his brother_ , Elise thought to herself.

"Welcome to Constantinople, Elise!" The man greeted, and beckoned her to come to the table.

Elise sat down at the table, and looked around the room. Rugs adorned the walls and floors, and sunlight poured through an opening on the roof. Haran arrived at the table shortly after.

"Sorry for not introducing him." Haran started. "This is my brother, Dashan Alona. We are descendants of the great Ottoman Assassin Levi Kizi Alona." Dashan bowed his head towards Elise. Elise returned the favour and bowed her head back, before returning her attention to Haran.

"She was called the masked one, correct?" Elise asked. "I've read about her in the Assassin archives back in France."

"Correct." Haran replied, as he took his seat. "Family documents state that she was trained by the great mentor Ezio Auditore himself during his brief stay here in the city."

"A very incredible lineage." Elise replied, with a smile. "Now onto a serious note. Why do you need help from France?"

"We wrote to France because our skills alone couldn't compete with that the Templars are up to now." Dashan stated. "Even though the alliance between our countries was broken, the alliance between our brotherhoods wasn't."

"What are the Templars up to, if you don't mind my asking?" Elise asked, with a tinge of concern in her voice.

"Word has been going around the city is that under orders of new Sultan Mustafa IV, an excavation underneath Topkapi Palace began, using political prisoners brought in by janissaries as workers to find something mysterious underneath the palace. We have been meaning to investigate for months, for we have the key to this place, but with the janissary revolts going on, our efforts have been in vain." Haran stated sternly.

Elise looked up at the brothers, got up out of her seat, and placed her hands on the table.

"I will volunteer as a prisoner, and investigate the source of this mysterious object." Elise told the brothers.

Dashan shot her a look of confusion.

"How would we go about doing that?" he asked.

"You two acquire janissary uniforms by any means necessary." Elise began. "You will then place me in chains, and escort me to the dig site. I will be taken by the Templars to where they want me. You will have to follow suit, take out two Templar soldiers and steal their guises, and go from there. Understood?"

"Much clearer to me." Haran replied, with a smile. "Dashan and myself will seek out a couple of lonely janissaries tonight, and take their guises." Dashan nodded his head with approval.

"One last question, Madame," Dashan began. "You wouldn't look like a prisoner the way you look now. How will you look like a prisoner?"

Elise glanced around the room, and spied a raggy old shirt.

"Hand me that worn out shirt over there, would you please?" Elise asked, as she began to unbutton her shirt. Haran grabbed it and walked it over to Elise, who took her shirt off completely while waiting for Haran. The brothers looked away, as they did not want to look at a bare breasted woman. Elise smiled at the brothers, as she put the shirt on. Elise stretched it out a bit until she found it comfortable.

"I look the part now, don't I?" Elise asked Dashan. Dashan let out a little bit of a laugh, followed by a smile.

"You do now, sister." He replied, before Haran patted him on the shoulder.

"Come, brother. It is time for us to hunt down a couple of janissaries, plus perform a sweep of the area, for she was ambushed by a Templar rifleman on her way here. Let Elise rest, for we will take her to the dig site in the early hours of the morning."

Dashan, sounding confused by the sweep of the area, heeded his older brother's words, and followed him out the door.

"Bonne chance a vous deux!" Elise said in her native French. The brothers nodded and smiled before they closed the door. Elise spied a brown couch in their living area. She took a seat on it, stretched her legs, and laid down to fall asleep.

* * *

Elise awoke several hours later to the sound of the door opening. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see the brothers, who had successfully acquired the two outfits, which were bundled up in their arms.

"I take it you were successful, yes?" Elise asked the brothers.

"You bet we were!" Dashan said, holding his uniform and smiling. "As for the area sweep, there were no Templars in the area. We speculate all of them went back to the dig site."

"But we must hurry." Haran stated. "On our way back, we saw some janissaries escorting some prisoners to the dig site."

Elise let her red hair down, and ran her fingers through it.

"There we go." Elise said, feeling relieved. "Now quickly get into your costumes."

Elise turned around while the brothers changed into their janissary outfits. She turned around to see the brothers in exuberantly colored military outfits with medium sized headdresses on. Elise couldn't help but laugh upon seeing them.

"I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous." Dashan muttered to himself. Haran nudged him with his elbow. Elise pointed to the chains in Haran's hands.

"I'm ready when you are." Elise told the brothers, as she extended her arms. Haran placed the handcuffs on Elise's wrists, and both brothers grabbed her by her upper arms and led he out the door. While the three disguised Assassins walked through the streets, they encountered janissaries who spat on and mocked Elise. Elise shut her eyes every time a janissary spat. Haran and Dashan escorted her past the Golden Horn and to the entrance of the dig site, where two Templar guards were stationed. Elise could identify them as Templars because of the Red Cross on their left breast. The guards stopped Haran and Dashan.

"Halt, janissaries!" A guard ordered. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She is a French diplomat who was supportive of Selim III." Haran stated. "We caught her preaching the praises of Selim in the market. We arrested her as an enemy of the state, and have brought her here as a labourer."

The Templar guards smiled.

"Hand her over to us." he ordered. Haran and Dashan let Elise go, where she was harshly shoved by the guards into the hands of two overseers. The overseers roughly grabbed Elise's arms and forced her head forward. Elise grimaced as the overseer's hand grabbed her neck, his fingernails piercing her flesh.

"Forward, you frog!" an overseer ordered. Elise took a deep breath, and moved her feet on his command. After walking for what seemed a long time down a shaft that led to a large open area, where Elise observed several workers chipping away at the stone. Elise could barely see in the mine. The overseers shoved Elise into the open area. She landed on her shoulder, and grimaced in pain. A pick axe landed a couple of feet away from her.

"Get to it, woman." He ordered. Elise glared at the overseer as she picked up her pickaxe, and began to chip away at the limestone. Elise felt a great pain in the shoulder she fell on, and would drop her pickaxe and loosen out her arm every few minutes. An overseer caught wind of Elise loosening her arm. He approached her and shoved her to the ground.

"Clearly you didn't get the message, woman. Get to it, or I will pull your red hair off your scalp!" he ordered. Elise picked up her pickaxe and continued to chip away, while the overseer returned to his post. Out of the corner of her eye, Elise spied a well-dressed man approach the overseer at his post. She noticed that they were engaging in a conversation, so she eavesdropped while she was working.

"How is everything going down here?" The man asked the overseer.

"Everything is going smoothly down here, Master Kasim." The overseer replied. "Through our work down here we have located a door a couple hundred meters east of here that leads to a mysterious temple of some sorts. We have two guards trying to gain access to what lies inside."

"Very good." Kasim replied, stroking his chin. "We shall visit the door later tonight, for the Ring could be inside. The Sultan will be most pleased with your progress, kardeshim. Send the workers to their cells, for it is almost nighttime."

The overseer nodded his head as Kasim walked away.

"The Ring." Elise whispered to herself. "That is what he is after. I must stop this." Suddenly, Elise heard the voice of the overseer echo throughout the caverns.

"All workers to your cells! Time to sleep! Drop your pickaxe and line up!" He ordered all the workers. Elise got in line with the rest of the workers, and was escorted to the worker cells. The two overseers locked the cell doors. Elise couldn't help but notice one of the overseers dropped his lockpicking kit a few inches away from a gap in the cell. Elise closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elise awoke a couple of hours later, to see the lockpicking kit still there. Elise walked on her knees to get to the caged part of the cell, and grabbed the lockpicking kit. After a few moments of fidgeting with the lock on her chains, the shackles loosened from her wrists. The sound of the shackles awoke a fellow worker as she began to pick the lock of the cell.

"You shouldn't do this!" The worker exclaimed groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "They will get you!"

Elise returned a smile to the tired worker.

"Let them." Elise replied, as she opened the gate quietly, doing the same as she closed the cell door.

Elise quietly navigated her way through the poorly lit tunnels, being extra cautious when sneaking past the overseer quarters. About halfway down the tunnel, Elise spied two Templar guards. Elise was about to move in on one of them, when he turned around.

"A prisoner has esca..." he was about to shout, before Elise placed him in a sleeper hold, and knocked him out. Elise snuck up on the other Templar guard, and as she did with the one previous, knocked him out quietly. She grabbed a torch not too far away from the body, and lit it with the fire he was standing by. After walking down the brightly lit path, she approached the mysterious entrance. Elise noticed that the door had already been opened, revealing highly advanced architecture, bearing the resemblance of those who came before.

"Haran and Dashan must've been down here." Elise whispered to herself. "They were the only ones who held the key." As Elise took a step forward, she heard a gunshot, followed by a large explosion of gunpowder at the entrance that launched Elise into the walls of the catacombs, and landing back on the ground. Kasim, the Grand Master, his two overseers, and six guards approached her. Elise saw Dashan and Haran, disguised, with pained looks on their faces. Kasim's overseers grabbed Elise by the arms, and forced her up to her knees. Kasim propped Elise's head up by lifting her chin, and examined her face.

"Red hair, round face. You can't be the one who killed de Gaulle. What's her name? Elise de la Serre or whatever that cadi is called?" He pondered, while still examining her bruised face. "You are nothing but a feisty prisoner, who is eager to get a lashing tomorrow. Guards. Keep an eye on her as we go look for the Ring. We can never be quite sure." He shoved her aside, and walked away into the temple, as the guards approached her. Elise was beginning to fade. Just before she blacked out, she heard sounds of four hidden blades meeting the necks of their enemies. As the bodies of the Templar guards fell to the ground, Elise blacked out from the immense pain she was in.

* * *

Elise awoke a few minutes later, still in quite a bit of pain. She turned to the left to see Dashan and Haran kneeling beside her, with her equipment. Haran helped Elise up, and tossed her Kenway's Blade. She caught it with her right hand. Elise extended her left arm out, and Dashan fit her with her hidden blade. Haran got up to Elise's face, up until they were touching foreheads.

"Go Elise." Haran ordered. "Kasim doesn't know we still have the key. Take it, find him, and bring him to an end. Dashan and myself will prevent any more guards from entering. GO!"

Haran handed Elise the key, and a smoke bomb. She put the key in the pocket of her breeches, and entered the temple. The temple itself was very reminiscent of the temple her husband Arno had seen in Saint-Denis. Elise stood at the temple entrance, and took in the architecture, as the stoic gray metal gleamed with white.

"Who built this place?" Elise whispered to herself, as she descended the stairs to a lower level. Elise quickly took cover, as two guards walked by her. Elise emerged from her hiding spot, and stabbed the guard on the left in the neck, and quickly slashed the guard on the right in the throat. A guard walking around a corner witnessed Elise kill them.

"PRISONER ESCAPED! SHE'S HERE IN THE TEMPLE!" He yelled. As he yelled, more guards surrounded Elise. Elise looked around, and saw Kasim and his overseers entering the room with the Ring in it. Elise swallowed, and dropped the smoke bomb she got from Haran. She quickly set her course for Kasim, ducking and sliding under objects that were in her path. No longer blinded by the smoke, the guards saw Elise and continued their pursuit of her. Elise ran up the stairs leading to the room and slid under the gate. She got up and dusted herself off. Kasim and his two overseers turned around, and all three cracked a devilish smile.

"You can't win, prisoner. Those guards will cut you down where you stand in seconds." Kasim bellowed.

"I would like to see them try, connard." Elise snapped back. As the guards were approaching, Elise cut the rope to the mechanism that opened the gate with her hidden blade, causing the gate to close before the guards could enter. Kasim drew his cutlass, along with his overseers, who drew their axes.

"So it really is you, Elise." Kasim began. "The grand and mighty Assassin. Slayer of Peter Carroll and Louis de Gaulle. I should have known it was you. Hero of the Revolution. It's a damn shame your father isn't living to see you like this, for you were born with his lack of ambition!"

"My father was born with plenty of ambition, thank you very much, and he passed it down to me!" Elise roared back. "I have more ambition in my life than ever before, and it's driving me to keep that ring out of your hands!"

"I have heard enough!" Kasim bellowed, pointing at Elise. "Guards. End her life."

The overseers charged at Elise. Elise stood her ground, and prepared for an attack. As the overseers lifted their axes, Elise plotted her move. She quickly lifted up Kenway's Blade and impaled the overseer to the right through the neck, while she quickly slashed the guard on the left in the throat with her hidden blade. Both overseers slumped to the ground, choking on their own blood. Kasim gave a horrified look after Elise killed his overseers, but nodded his head to the side a few times, followed by a smile.

"The ring will belong to the Templars, girl." Kasim began. "You have no idea about how powerful it is. The Assassins would just play a lovely little game of keep away, while we Templars intend to use its true power!"

"We desire to keep powerful objects out of your hands!" Elise shouted back, extending her hidden blade.

"I know you have the key, Assassin. Give it to me, and you will be spared." He ordered, extending his hand.

"Come and get it, enfoire." Elise replied, snidely. Elise beckoned him with her hand.

Kasim growled, and charged at Elise. Elise was ready for him, and parried his attack. She continued to parry and dodge his attacks, until he sliced Elise's right arm open, leaving a gash which began to bleed. Elise screamed in pain, and covered up her wound with some cloth she cut quickly from her shirt. The key fell out of her pocket, and onto the ground. Kasim picked it up, while Elise was tending to her wound.

"Thank you very much. I'll be taking this now." Kasim said, as he picked the key up off the ground.

After bandaging her wound, Elise realized she didn't have the key to the Ring in her pocket, and scrambled through her breech pockets to find it. She looked up to see Kasim walking towards the box, key in hand. Elise gasped, and realized she only had one shot to get to him and the key. Elise got up to her knees, and discovered that Kasim's knees were vulnerable. She walked up behind him, and unsheathed her hidden blade. Kasim heard the click of her blade.

"Go ahead, and kill me. My death at your hands will mean nothing to your brotherhood. I will die with the ring, and you will have to pry it off my cold, dead hands." He told Elise. "Do it."

Elise turned around, and saw Dashan and Haran at the gate. She gave them a gesture indicating they climb up. They heeded her command, and climbed up to the roof of the building, and observed the confrontation. Elise sunk her hidden blade into his left knee. Kasim slumped down to the ground, grasping his knee in pain, dropping the key. Elise picked the key up off the ground.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that taking things that don't belong to you is wrong?" Elise questioned the Grand Master, as he was on the ground, still grasping his knee in pain. Elise used the key to open the chest, took the ring out, and place it on her finger.

"The same can be said for you, de la Serre!" He roared. "Didn't your father and your pathetic mother teach you those lessons, woman?"

"They did, when I was a young girl, yes." Elise replied. "But times change. I am a grown woman, and I will do whatever it takes to keep an ageless artifact out of the hands of a tyrant." Elise pointed her left hand at Kasim, who was crawling backwards.

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" Kasim pleaded. "You have no idea about how powerful it is!" Elise looked down at the wounded Grand Master, as her hand began to glow with white. Kasim shielded his face as the white light continued to grow around Elise's hand. Dashan and Haran descended from the roof and stood behind Elise. The white light shined so bright that Elise couldn't see her hand. All of a sudden, the Ring shot out an energy blast that made Kasim freeze, and then fall to the ground, dead. Elise walked up to him, Haran and herself gave him his last rites. Haran and Dashan landed beside Elise, who watched the Ring conjure up another blast of energy, which knocked the gate down as Elise pointed at it. After knocking the gate down, Elise placed the Ring in the pocket of her breeches, and the three Assassins navigated their way through the Temple, with Haran and Dashan assassinating guards whenever they showed themselves. A guard tried to stab Elise from behind, but Elise grabbed the guard by the wrist, dropping his weapon, and stabbed him in the neck. The three Assassins noticed the door was slowly closing. Elise, Haran, and Dashan quickly climbed up the stairs to the entrance, with all three exiting the Temple before the door closed.

"Is everyone alright?" Dashan asked, dusting himself off.

"I'm fine, yes." Elise replied, to his question. Haran stood behind Dashan, relatively unscathed.

"We must leave these caverns, quickly." Haran stated, patting his brother on the shoulder. "Take the lead, Elise. You know these caverns better than us."

Elise nodded her head, and beckoned the brothers forward. The brothers followed Elise through the caverns, which were empty after everyone had left. As Elise, Haran, and Dashan exited the caverns, Elise felt around in her pockets to check and see if it was still there. She smiled when she found it, and continued the walk underneath the light of the crescent moon.

* * *

The next afternoon, Elise changed into her Assassin robes, and met Dashan and Haran in the living area as all three Assassins gathered around the ring, which was still sitting at the center of the table.

"The ring contains an incredible amount of power, even though it is damaged." Dashan stated. "What shall we do with this priceless First Civilization relic?"

"Do you have a place you can store it for safekeeping?" Elise asked.

"Hmmm, I may know of a place." Haran replied to Elise's question. "Yeteraban Cistern, underneath the old Polo trading post. Formerly owned by Sofia Sartor."

"Sofia Sartor, the woman who would become Ezio's wife?" Elise asked, sounding puzzled. "Why would you store something of value like this under her former shop?"

"Elise, you don't understand." Dashan interjected. "The cistern is a safe place to store it. It is where Ezio told the Assassins to store the Masyaf Keys, the keys to the library of Altair Ibn La'Ahad. We will make sure it stays safe. That much we promise."

Elise nodded her head, and smiled. There was a knock the door. Haran answered the door, and a courier was standing in the doorway, panting.

"Hello there. Is Haran Alona here?" He said between pants.

"I am Haran Alona." Haran stated. "Why are you here?"

"I have two letters here. One for you." He said, handing Haran his letter. "...and another for Elise Delaserre."

"De la Serre." Elise told the courier, pronouncing her last name correctly as he handed her the letter. He nodded his head, and scurried away.

Haran opened his letter, and began to read it.

 _Dear Haran and Dashan Alona,_

 _It is as I have feared. The janissaries have ousted me as Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, and have placed my corrupt cousin, Mustafa, on the throne. Mustafa had begun the search for a powerful artifact, one that can kill, and make him untouchable. If I can't stop him, then I trust in you two and whomever may help you to bring his reign to an end._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Selim bin Mustafa._

Haran held his hand over his mouth.

"What is it, brother?" Dashan asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Selim III is no longer Sultan of the Empire." Haran replied to his brother. "It seems the janissaries have placed his cousin, Mustafa, a known Templar, on the throne. Selim used his real name in this letter."

Dashan looked back at his brother, a frown coming across his face. Elise approached Haran, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever need help, just write to me. I'm sure France will send me again, and I would be glad to help again." Elise told Haran.

"It'll be a while before we strike again, Elise." Haran replied. "He is hiding behind his janissaries, who would cut us down in a heartbeat."

"Just write to me when you plan to strike, Haran. Take your time." Elise said. "I will anticipate the arrival of your letter." Haran shot Elise a smile, and walked into his quarters. Elise walked over to the couch, dusting off her black and red robes, sat down, and opened her letter.

 _Hello Elise,_

 _Here is that letter you wanted. I hope this letter reaches you in Constantinople in due time, and that you succeeded in helping our Ottoman brothers. I have left Francois under watch of Beylier, as I board a ship for Constantinople to see your flaming red hair, and beautiful face again. That is the main reason I am coming, the other is to bring you home._

 _See you in a couple of days, my love._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Arno Victor Dorian_

Elise smiled, folded the letter, and tucked it into the pocket of her breeches.

"See you in a couple of days, my love." Elise whispered to herself. She stretched out her legs, yawned, and laid down on the couch to fall asleep.

* * *

Elise was awoken by Haran late in the morning, talking to another courier. Elise rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and got up to talk to Haran.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Elise asked.

"Just another courier, telling me that there is a ship docking with a passenger for you on it." Haran replied. "A man by the name of Arno Dorian, from your country of France."

"Arno is here?" Elise asked Haran, eagerly. "He's my husband. Would we be able to head down to the docks?"

"Certainly." Haran said, holding the door open for her. Elise smiled as Haran shut the door behind them. The two Assassins walked down the street towards the docks, with the sun high in the sky, beating down on them. Just as Elise and Haran got to the docks, Elise spied a ship with the French flag sail past the Golden Horn, amongst crowds of other ships. The French ship docked. Elise looked up to see a man with fair brown hair, done up in a ponytail, come down the ramp that led down to the docks. Elise recognized his purple and gold robes anywhere.

"Arno!" Elise shouted at her husband. Arno turned around.

"Elise, I..." Arno was about to say, before Elise hugged him. Elise held on to him for a little bit, before letting go.

"Elise. I am glad to see you." Arno greeted her. He shot a look at Haran, and looked down at his hidden blade.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Arno asked, smiling.

"This is Haran Alona." Elise introduced him to Arno. Haran bowed his head to Arno. Arno did the same in return.

"Pleased to meet you, Arno Dorian." Haran replied.

"Haran and his brother, Dashan, helped me in the mission." Elise told Arno. Arno smiled, and kissed his wife.

"Were you successful?" Arno asked. "What did you find out here?"

"We were successful." Elise replied to her husband. "We acquired a First Civilization Ring that possessed great power from a Temple that was similar to what you encountered in Saint-Denis, and that the janissaries overthrew the Sultan and replaced them with his cousin, who is a known Templar."

Arno whistled.

"What did you do with this said ring?" Arno inquired.

"Dashan plans to store it in the Yeteraban Cistern, underneath the shop of Sofia Sartor, and the former Polo trading post later today, to protect it from the Sultan, and his janissaries." Haran told Arno.

Arno looked out into the Golden Horn, and spied the Great Chain going across the Horn.

"I would like to think that we won't be getting out of here for a while." Arno quipped.

"It's probably until they find out who killed the Grand Master." Elise added, with a smile.

"It seems as so." Haran walked up beside Arno, who was staring out into the Golden Horn. Elise stood at her husband's right side, and joined them.

"Usually, the Great Chain stays across the Halic for a couple of days, so that no ships can enter or exit the ports." Haran told Arno. "Mostly on Sultan's orders."

Haran spat on the ground. Arno looked at Elise. Elise returned the look.

"What are we going to do, Elise?" Arno asked, sounding confused. "We are stuck here with nowhere to stay."

"I've got you covered." Haran replied to Arno. Arno glanced over his shoulder. "There is a hotel not too far away from the docks here that you could stay at, and they support the Assassins. You can see it there." Haran pointed at a yellowish building in the distance. Elise had to squint to see it, but she was successful in seeing it. Haran beckoned Elise and Arno to follow him to the hotel. After a lengthy walk, the three Assassins made it to the hotel in the early evening. Haran showed them to the room they would be staying in. Elise and Arno bowed their heads in thanks.

"If you need anything, you know where I will be." Haran told them, as he left the room. Arno looked up at Elise.

"So Elise," Arno began. "What power was this Ring capable of?"

Elise returned a look to her husband.

"When I wore it, it shot out an energy blast that stopped the Grand Master, Kasim, in his tracks. It ultimately killed him." Elise told her husband. "It is also capable of shattering metal gates to pieces."

"Fascinating." Arno replied. "I bet you are eager to share your discovery with the Brotherhood."

Elise flashed a smile at her husband, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She put her bracer and sword on a desk in the room, only to see her husband, shirtless and under the covers of the bed. Elise smiled, took off her shirt, and joined him in bed. One gaze into Arno's eyes, and Elise was lost in them. Arno caressed her face.

"I missed you, Elise." Arno told her passionately. Elise gave Arno a smile in return.

"I've missed you too, my love." Elise replied, running her finger down his chest. Arno smiled back at her.

"I love you, Elise!" He exclaimed. Before Elise could say anything, Arno planted a kiss on her lips. Elise caressed Arno's head, returned a kiss to him, and both exchanged a passionate moment with each other.

The next morning, Elise and Arno changed into their robes, walked down to the docks, and met Haran down there. Haran showed Elise a smile as the three Assassins watched the Great Chain lower, allowing ships to start passing through the Golden Horn.

"I guess this is where we part ways, Elise." Haran told Elise.

"For now, Haran." Elise replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. "If you need help in taking down Mustafa, write to us. France will always be there if you need a helping hand." Arno nodded his head approvingly.

"Thank you, Elise." Haran told her, as the French ship sat waiting in the docks. Elise smiled, and nodded her head as she boarded the ship, alongside Arno. Haran nodded back to her, and saluted her as the ship began to sail out of the Golden Horn, and on to France.

* * *

Nine Months Later - Paris, France. March 16th, 1808

The Master Assassins of the French Brotherhood gathered around the bed of Elise de la Serre, who was about to give birth. Arno was at bedside, holding his wife's hand, as she began to push. Francois, their son, was about to walk up to his father, but was held back by Beylier. Elise screamed out in pain as she pushed, the nurse gave her positive words of encouragement.

"You're doing excellent, Elise." the nurse said. "I can see the baby's head!" Francois went around to look and see the baby's head, and returned with a repulsed look on his face. Beylier grabbed onto his hand, and held on. Elise let out another pained scream with another push. Arno rubbed Elise's hand.

"It's going to be alright, my love." Arno told his wife. "Everything will be just fine."

"Almost there, Elise!" The nurse said, with glee. "Just another push and the baby will be out!" Elise took a deep breath, and gave another push. Along with the push, she gave another painful scream. Francois held his hands over his ears, trying his best not to hear his mother's screams. After she let out the scream, the baby was out, and in the nurse's arms. The infant began to cry in the nurse's arms.

"The baby is out!" The nurse exclaimed. She placed the infant on a white cloth, and wiped it clean. She beckoned Arno to come over and cut the umbilical cord. Arno smiled, and unsheathed his hidden blade. His blade separated the infant from Elise's umbilical cord. She then grabbed a fresh white cloth, wrapped the baby up in it, and placed it in Elise's arms. Arno helped Elise sit up, and fixed her blanket. Trenet and Quemar left the room. Beylier stayed to keep an eye on Francois.

"It is a girl." The nurse told the couple, with a smile.

"She looks beautiful, Elise." Arno said, rubbing the infant's tiny hand. "She looks just like you."

"She sure does, Arno." Elise replied to Arno, as she tickled the infant's stomach. "What should we name her?"

"I'll let you choose, my love." Arno replied, with a smile. Elise looked back at her husband, back down to her daughter, and paused for a few moments in thought.

"I have a name for her." Elise announced. "Her name will be Juliette Marie Dorian. Referencing the names of our mothers in her name."

Arno smiled. Beylier let Francois go to his parents.

"I love the name, Elise." Arno replied, and looked down at his daughter, Juliette. "Hi there, Juliette!"

Juliette began to cry. Elise hushed her down, and began to breastfeed her. Juliette began to suck on Elise's right breast. Francois hopped up onto his father's knee, and looked up at his mother. Elise returned a smile to her son.

"Francois, say hello to your sister, Juliette." Elise told her son. Francois looked over to his newborn sister, and crawled up on the bed beside his mother.

"Hi there Juliette!" Francois said with excitement. Juliette ignored him, and continued to suck on Elise's breast. Arno scooped up his son, and placed him on his knee. Elise finished breastfeeding Juliette, and cradled her in her arms. She then fell asleep, with Juliette in her arms. Arno rubbed the hair out of the way of her forehead, him and Francois smiled, and left the new mother and daughter alone to rest together for the very first time.


	2. Return to Constantinople

The Ottoman Stories – Return to Constantinople

 _July 24th, 1808_

 _Dear Mademoiselle de la Serre,_

 _I plan to strike against the corrupt Sultan of our Empire, Mustafa IV. His reign has gone on for long enough, and the people of the Empire will suffer for as long as he is on the throne. Bring yourself to Constantinople as quickly as you are able, and upon your arrival, I will fill you in on our plan._

 _I eagerly await your arrival._

 _Sincerely, Haran Alona._

Elise smiled after re-reading the letter, and tucked it into the pocket of her breeches. She straightened out her black and red robes, and walked over to a desk where her weaponry was. She placed Kenway's Blade into her scabbard, after she had polished it. Elise picked up her Hidden Blade bracer, and slid it onto her left forearm. She flicked the Blade out, and grabbed a piece of cloth. She gently ran the cloth along the edges of the blade until it shined. She flicked the blade back into the bracer, and walked up to the deck of the ship to take in the scenery around the Golden Horn. Elise spied a familiar face in Haran as her ship docked. She walked off of the ship, and met up with Haran.

"Hello there, Elise." Haran greeted her. "I'd recognize that red hair anywhere."

"Hello again, Haran." Elise replied. "Glad to be back in your beautiful city again. How have you been in these past few months?"

"I have been well." Haran told her, as they began walking to the Assassin headquarters. "Only thing I have been doing with my brother is plot the downfall of the Sultan. How about yourself?"

"I have been well myself." Elise replied to his question. "I gave birth to a daughter in March, have been waiting for your letter, and Arno and myself have been discussing in training our son in our ways."

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, Elise." Haran said, with a smile on his face, as he opened the door to the headquarters. "Come on in, Elise. I will let you know about our plans."

Elise nodded her head, and followed Haran into the Assassin headquarters. Dashan welcomed her with a smile.

"Welcome back, Elise!" He greeted her, with the smile still on his face. "Long time no see!"

"Same to you, Dashan." Elise replied, returning a smile. Haran beckoned Elise to have a seat at the table. Elise nodded and sat down.

"Welcome back, Elise." Haran said to her, placing a letter on the table. "Here is our plan to take back the city from Mustafa."

Elise picked up the letter.

"Who wrote this letter?" Elise asked Haran.

"Mustafa Bayrakdar, Governor of Ruscuk." Haran replied sternly. "Read the letter, Elise."

Elise nodded her head, and began to read the letter.

 _Dear Haran and Dashan Alona,_

 _I have grown disillusioned with Mustafa's rule, and it is time to bring him to justice. I have marched my army from the Danube all the way to the city walls, and plan to storm Topkapi. Whilst my army storms the palace, according to plan, Mustafa will retreat to the second courtyard. Both of you will be disguised as riflemen. My army and the rebels will distract him. Take out his two guards, and then arrest him. Acquire help for this mission, for you two can't do it alone. I aim to see a new sun rise over the Ottoman Empire, and without Mustafa on the throne, a new sun will surely rise._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mustafa Bayrakdar_

Elise folded the letter and returned it to Haran.

"It seems that I am the help for this mission?" Elise asked the brothers.

"Yes, you are." Dashan replied. "Once Mustafa tries to shelter himself in Topkapi's second courtyard, we will take out his guards with rifles, while his army and the rebels break through. Your job will be to apprehend the corrupt Sultan, and bring him to justice."

"I also spoke with Bayrakdar himself yesterday, before you arrived, and he has told me that he plans to strike tomorrow afternoon." Haran added. "Be ready, Elise."

Elise lifted up her left arm, and extended her hidden blade.

"I'm always ready." Elise told the brothers. "I can't wait to meet Bayrakdar."

"Good to hear, Elise," Haran told her. "Rest up, for we go meet Bayrakdar himself outside the city walls tomorrow morning. He will lay down the plans and our part in his assault."

Elise nodded her head, and made her way over to the couch in the living area. She sat down, got herself comfortable, stretched her legs, and laid down to fall asleep.

* * *

Elise awoke early in the morning, to Haran and Dashan eating their breakfast. Dashan looked up at Elise from the table, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ah, there you are, sleepyhead." Dashan said, with a smile. "We thought you weren't waking up for quite some time. Would you like some food before we go?"

Elise approached the table, and placed her hands on the table.

"No thank you, Dashan. I'm good." Elise replied. "If Bayrakdar is waiting for us outside the city walls, then we should head out. Best not to keep him waiting."

Haran got up out of his chair, and placed his hand on Elise's shoulder.

"That has always been a thing I have liked about you, Elise." Haran told her. "You always have a strong desire to do the right thing. Dashan, we must head out to meet Bayrakdar."

Dashan nodded his head, as he finished his breakfast as Elise and Haran waited for him to finish. Dashan got up from the table, and joined his brother and Elise. Haran opened the door and the three Assassins began their walk, south of the Hagia Sophia. While they were walking through the city, Elise noticed how quiet the streets of southern Constantinople were, due to unrest among the people. Elise assumed they were near the Golden Horn, until she was proven wrong by observing a large group of rebels at the gate of Topkapi in the east. The three Assassins quickly climbed over the wall. Once they got to the top, Elise spied a very large group of men, some with weapons, and some had none. Elise assumed they were Bayrakdar's men. The Assassins approached a tall man, with a black moustache and black hair. He turned around to greet them, with a smile on his face.

"You two must Haran and Dashan Alona. The men who will help us remove Mustafa from the throne." Bayrakdar said. He spied Elise standing beside Haran.

"Who is this red haired woman standing beside you?" He asked.

"This is Elise de la Serre." Haran introduced Elise to Bayrakdar. Elise bowed her head towards him.

"She is our help from France." He added.

Bayrakdar flashed a smile of approval.

"Very good, boys. I'm glad you have acquired help." He turned to Elise and smiled. Elise returned a smile back at him. "Now, onto the plan. While my men and the rebels storm Topkapi, Mustafa is probably going to retreat into the second courtyard. You two will take these rifles, and take to the rooftop of the second courtyard. Elise will infiltrate the palace away from the crowds as well and meet you up on the rooftops at the back of the courtyard. By now, the crowds will have stormed the second courtyard. I will be in the crowd. Watch for my gestures, and that's when you two will fire your rifles at his guard. When I raise my hand, Elise will leap down, and restrain the Sultan. Are we clear here? Any questions before we go?"

"All clear on my end." Haran replied, as he grabbed a rifle, and beckoned Dashan to grab one as well. He placed it on a holster on his back. Dashan did the same.

"All clear to me." Elise replied, a tinge of eagerness in her voice.

"Very good. My men are eager to enter." Bayrakdar said, holding up his sword. "Men! Forward!" The men marched into Constantinople on his command. Elise, Haran, and Dashan blended in with the army up until they got to the gates of the first courtyard. Joining in with the rebels, they began to break the door of the first courtyard open. Elise, Haran, and Dashan climbed up the wall on the outside. Once all three Assassins reached the rooftops, the army and the rebels smashed the door down, and flooded into Topkapi's first courtyard. Elise, Haran, and Dashan free ran across the southern rooftop of the first courtyard, staying low to stay out of sight. They began to free run into the second courtyard as the mob began to break down the gate to the second courtyard. The three Assassins hustled to their positions, and as they were getting into their positions, Elise spied a man, starting to panic beside his two guards.

"Is that him? Mustafa?" Elise whispered to Haran.

"Yes, that bastard is Mustafa, the Sultan." Haran replied, in a hushed tone. "It won't be long before we strike."

Haran pointed over to the gate, which was on the verge of collapsing. The crowd broke the gate down and charged at the Sultan, who warned them to stand back.

"Stand down at once!" Mustafa bellowed, waving his arms in an attempt to calm the crowd.

"Never! Never! Never!" The crowd roared back.

"How dare you defy the only surviving member of the mighty House of Osman!" He yelled. "Guards. Show them the body!"

His two guards disappeared out of sight, and a few moments later brought out the dead body of Selim III. Elise covered her mouth and gasped, as looks of horror came across the faces of Haran and Dashan. The rebels took the body and tossed it aside like a commoner. Elise spied Bayrakdar in among the courtyard crowd.

"There's Bayrakdar." Elise whispered, pointing him out in the crowd. "Watch for his signals."

Haran and Dashan nodded their heads, crouched down, and watched for his signs. The crowd was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"We demand you yield this palace to a worthier!" The crowd yelled. Mustafa scoffed at the crowd. Elise spied another man walking up to Bayrakdar in the crowd. This man was dressed in royal Ottoman clothing, colored black and gold.

"Is that Prince Mahmud?" Dashan whispered to his brother.

"It is. I wonder what he is doing here." Haran replied to his brother with a hushed tone.

"Keep watching for his signals!" Elise whispered to the brothers., as she returned her eyes to the crowd.

Bayrakdar, in the crowd, held up two fingers at the guards.

Realizing it was their cue, Haran and Dashan quickly fired their rifles, with the bullets hitting his two guards in the back of the head. The guards slumped to the ground, dead. Elise spied Bayrakdar whispering something into Prince Mahmud's ear. Mahmud walked up to the front of crowd, held up one finger, and pointed at Elise. Mustafa began to wonder what his half-brother was pointing at. Elise knew it was her cue. She leaped down from the rooftop onto the cornered Sultan, and wrestled him to the ground. Mustafa tried to resist Elise's hold.

"Don't move, cretin." Elise muttered, as she kept him pinned down by extending out her hidden blade. Haran and Dashan descended from the rooftops, and stood beside Elise. Bayrakdar walked up to the three Assassins, and behind him came Prince Mahmud. Elise picked up Mustafa, and handed him to Haran and Dashan, who restrained him with chains. Bayrakdar and Mahmud turned around.

"I proclaim you, Prince Mahmud, the new Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. You will now be known as Mahmud II, your highness." Bayrakdar said proudly, with a bow. Elise flashed a smile for the newly crowned Sultan. Mahmud pointed at his half-brother, Mustafa.

"Take him away at once!" Mahmud ordered. The crowd roared with delight as their new Sultan ordered Haran and Dashan to drag Mustafa away. Haran and Dashan smiled, and obeying the new Sultan's command, dragged Mustafa out of Topkapi Palace.

Mahmud looked up at Elise.

"Boy, did that feel good." He began, smiling. "You are a fine warrior, madame. Meet me in my apartment in the Harem as soon as you are able. Bring your friends as well, for I have some information to share."

"For sure, Your Imperial Majesty." Elise replied, bowing before the Sultan. Mahmud and Bayrakdar smiled, and walked away to the apartments. Elise smiled back, and walked off to find Haran and Dashan.

A few hours later, Elise, Haran, and Dashan arrived at Mahmud's apartments. Mahmud invited them to sit on the lavish couch in his apartment in the Palace. Sitting across from them was Mahmud II himself. Walking into the room was Bayrakdar, who lit an incense lamp beside the couch. He then took a seat himself.

"Thank you for removing my wretched half-brother Mustafa from the throne." Mahmud said, with a smile. "Whereabouts is he?"

"He is currently placed in the prison, Your Imperial Majesty." Haran replied.

"Very good." Mahmud replied. "My Grand Vizer here will keep tabs on him." Mahmud extended his hand to Bayrakdar, and they shook hands. Elise looked up at Mahmud.

"If I may ask, why did you ask us here, Your Imperial Majesty?" Elise asked.

Mahmud placed several documents on the table.

Haran picked them up, and began to read over them. A look of shock came across his face.

"These documents are research on the Piece of Eden." Haran stated. "Where did you find these, your highness?"

"I found them in his study, just as the crowds breached Topkapi." Mahmud replied. "I figured these documents will be safe in your hands. Store them someplace safe."

Haran nodded his head reassuringly.

"Your word is our command, Your Imperial Majesty." Dashan replied. Bayrakdar moved the table out of the way, and Mahmud disappeared for a few moments, only to return with a golden plated sword.

"Kneel, if you would be so kind." Mahmud ordered. Elise, Haran, and Dashan knelt before Mahmud.

"By the Sword of Osman, I declare you three brave warriors, Haran Alona, Dashan Alona, and you, madam?"

"Elise de la Serre." Elise replied.

"Thank you, madam." Mahmud said, clearing his throat. "By the Sword of Osman, I declare you three brave warriors Haran Alona, Dashan Alona, and Elise de la Serre recipients of the Order of the Crescent!" Mahmud touched the Sword of Osman on the shoulders of the three Assassins, and beckoned them to rise to their feet. After rising to their feet, Mahmud presented Elise, Haran, and Dashan with a ribbon with a Crescent on it. Elise looked down at her ribbon and smiled.

"For your services to the Empire." Mahmud said with a smile. As the three Assassins were walking out, Mahmud placed his hand on Elise's shoulder.

"Elise, if that is how you say it." Mahmud began. "There is a man here waiting in the courtyard for you. He is from your home country of France, and is outside with two children."

"Thank you, your highness." Elise replied, with a smile. Elise and Mahmud walked out into the second courtyard, to see Arno, holding their daughter, Juliette, while standing with Haran and Dashan. To his right, their son Francois, was chasing a butterfly around the courtyard.

 _Oh Francois, you little goofball._

"Francois! Come here young man!" Arno yelled at his son. Upon hearing his father, Francois ran up to his father's side, just as his mother and Mahmud joined them.

"Hello, Arno!" Elise greeted Arno, and gave him a hug. Elise kneeled down to match her son's height.

"How is my young man doing today?" Elise asked Francois.

"I'm really good momma!" Francois replied to his mother. "Did you see me chase that butterfly?"

"I did indeed, little man. You almost caught it too!"

Francois smiled as his mother rustled his red hair.

"He's been eager to see you, Elise." Arno stated, handing her Juliette. "He's been waiting to see you all trip."

Elise cradled Juliette, and Haran showed Arno the documents. Arno whistled as he read through them.

"Where did you find these, Haran?" Arno asked Haran.

"I didn't find them. Our Sultan, Mahmud II, found them during the riots a few hours ago. These documents are valuable research for the Ring of Eden." Haran replied. "We plan to store them in the Yeteraban Cistern, with the ring itself."

Arno smiled. Elise turned to face Haran, Dashan, and Mahmud.

"If you ever need a hand from France, please write to us." Elise stated, with a smile. "I'm sure they will send us, if not our two children here, when they are old enough."

Haran smiled.

"Thank you, Elise." Haran replied. "Dashan and myself, along with Bayrakdar, plan to help our Sultan establish his reforms throughout the Empire."

Elise looked down to her son, and then back up to the brothers and the Sultan.

"I wish you well in establishing your reforms, your Imperial Majesty." Elise said, with a bow. "But now, I must take my leave, to return to France with my family."

"Very well." Mahmud replied. "I can request a ship to take you back to France. Which port, if I may ask?"

Elise was about to say Marseille, before Arno cut her off.

"Baniyas." Arno replied to Mahmud. Elise glared at her husband.

"Why do you want to go to Baniyas, Arno?" Elise asked, while she was cradling Juliette.

"It's the closest port to Masyaf, my love." Arno replied.

"What's in Masyaf that you want to see, Arno?" Elise asked her husband, again.

"I want to show you Masyaf, Elise." Arno told her. "So you can see it with your own two eyes."

"Very well." Elise said, looking back up at Mahmud. "We wish to go to Baniyas, Your Imperial Majesty."

Mahmud returned Elise's look with a smile.

"I can arrange for a ship to leave tomorrow morning." Mahmud said, with a promising smile.

"Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty." Elise replied, bowing her head. Mahmud walked back into his quarters. She turned to Haran and Dashan. "Thank you both for everything you have done."

"No. Thank you, Elise." Haran replied. "If it weren't for you, we would have no Ring of Eden, and we wouldn't' have a new Sultan. So thank you for everything you have done, Elise."

Elise shifted Juliette into her left arm, extended her right hand, and shook each of the brother's hands.

"I hope to see you in the future." Elise told the brothers. The brothers returned a smile and waved as Elise and her family walked out of the courtyards and out of Topkapi. Francois looked up at his mother.

"Are we going home, mother? Francois asked her.

"No we aren't, Francois." Elise replied to her son. "We are going to Baniyas."

"What's Baniyas?" Francois asked, looking up at his father. Arno looked down at his son.

"Baniyas is a town in Syria, Francois." Arno told his son. "We are going there."

"Yay!" Francois exclaimed, with glee. Elise smiled down at her son, who was at her left side. After a little bit of a sight-seeing tour through Constantinople, Elise, Arno, and their two children arrived at the hotel not too far away from the docks. They went up into their room, and got themselves ready for bed.

"Oof what a day!" Elise exclaimed. She took off her hidden blade bracer, unbuttoned her shirt, and began to breastfeed Juliette. Arno began to get Francois ready for bed.

"Francois, you'll be sleeping with your father tonight." Elise told her son, while still breastfeeding Juliette.

"Alright, momma." Francois said, with a little bit of a frown on his face. Arno sarcastically smiled at his son, and got him into bed. Elise finished breastfeeding Juliette, and buttoned up her shirt. She then pulled the bed sheet back, and placed Juliette on the right side of the bed. Elise crawled into bed beside her daughter. Arno got Francois into bed, and crawled into bed beside him. Elise smiled and blew a kiss to Arno. Arno smiled at his wife, returned the favour with a kiss, and fell asleep. Elise rolled over to look at her daughter. She gently pushed aside her daughter's brown hair from her forehead, and fell asleep.

* * *

Elise awoke early in the morning to Juliette crying. Elise picked her young daughter up, unbuttoned her shirt, and began to breastfeed her. Juliette became quiet when she began sucking. Arno and Francois were awoken by her crying. Arno rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and beckoned Francois over to him, to get him dressed. Francois obliged, and walked over to his father. Elise finished feeding Juliette, and got Juliette into her little pink onesie.

"Are you boys ready?" Elise asked Arno and Francois, as she was buttoning up her shirt. Arno looked back at his wife.

"I'll let you decide that, Elise." Arno replied, with a sound of wit in his voice as he slipped Francois's shirt on.

"Yes we are, momma!" Francois exclaimed. Elise smiled at her son, as she picked up Juliette, and cradled her in her arms. Arno grabbed Francois's hand, and opened the door to the room. They walked out of their room, down the stairs of the hotel, and out onto the streets. While they were walking down the street, Elise saw the entrance to the mine shaft underneath Topkapi.

"That's where the mine entrance was." Elise told Arno. Arno glanced over to see the entrance, embedded into the walls of Topkapi.

"That's where you found the ring, correct?" Arno asked her.

"Yes it is, Arno. Underneath Topkapi is a temple, which is where it was located." Elise replied to her husband. Francois looked back up at his mother as they arrived at the docks.

"What ring?" Francois asked, as they were about to board the ship. "What ring momma?" Elise looked back down at her son.

"You will find out in the future, Francois." Elise told her son, as they boarded the ship. Francois smiled, as the crew prepared for the ship to sail through the Golden Horn. Elise and Arno smiled at their son as the ship began to start sailing. Arno beckoned Francois to his side, placed his hand on his shoulder, and watched the sunset as the ship left Constantinople.

"It won't be long now, Elise." He said to his wife, with a smile. "Masyaf awaits."

Elise looked back up at her husband, as he planted a kiss on her lips as the sun set into the Mediterranean.

* * *

Elise, Arno, and their children arrived in Baniyas late in the evening of the next day. Francois looked around, bewildered by the sight of the new city. He spied a large castle in the distance as they were getting off the ship.

"Momma momma! Look! A castle!" Francois exclaimed, pointing at the large castle made of black rock. Elise observed the castle in the distance. "Did knights fight there?"

"From the looks of it, son, it looks like a Crusader fortress." Elise told her son, his face growing into a smile. "So yes, knights and Crusaders did fight there."

"Wow! Knights and Crusaders!" Francois exclaimed, a large smile growing on his face. Arno looked back at his wife with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that, Elise?" Arno asked.

"My tutors, Arno. Along with my father's tomes on the crusades." Elise replied, with a smile on her face. Arno returned a smile to her.

"Momma's smart, father!" Francois said, looking back up at his father. Arno looked back at Elise.

"I married a smart, beautiful woman." Arno said, kissing her on the cheek, as they walked into the city square. The town of Baniyas was rather quiet from Elise's observations. Francois still had his eyes fixed on the castle on the horizon. Juliette was fast asleep in Elise's arms. Realizing her arms were getting heavy, Elise handed Juliette to Arno. Arno extended his arms, and cradled Juliette in his arms. Francois ran to his mother, and held her hand. The family approached a man who was standing beside a carriage.

"Excuse me, Monsieur." Elise asked. "You own this carriage, correct?"

"Sure do, kardeshim." The carriage owner replied. "Need to go somewhere?"

"We are looking to get to Masyaf. Could you get us there?" Elise asked again.

"I sure can. Can take you straight to the village. It will be about a 7 hour carriage ride from here." He replied, looking at his pocket watch. Elise looked back at Arno, and then back to the carriage driver.

"Excellent." Elise said back to the driver, who opened the door for them. Elise got into the carriage, and beckoned Arno to hand her Juliette. Arno obliged, and handed her Juliette, who was still sound asleep. Francois got into the carriage and sat beside his mother. Arno was the last to enter. Arno slammed on the side of the carriage. The driver nodded his head, snapped on the reins, and the carriage carrying the Dorian family trotted in the direction of Masyaf.

* * *

The carriage pulled into Masyaf village town square late the next morning, with the sun high in the sky. Elise put her hood up as she got out of the carriage, using her hands to cover Juliette's head. Elise looked up in the distance to see the castle of Masyaf, the former headquarters of the Assassin Brotherhood, looming over the small village.

"Thank you, Monsieur." Arno said to the carriage driver. The carriage driver nodded his head, and walked back to his carriage. Elise looked at the road to the castle.

"Looks like were walking uphill, my love." Elise told Arno, motioning her head towards the road. Arno beckoned Francois to him, and crouched down.

"How about a piggyback ride, my man?" Arno asked Francois. Francois looked back up at his father.

"Yeah!" Francois exclaimed, as he climbed onto his father's back. Arno smiled, and stood up with Francois on his shoulders. Elise, Arno, and their children began the trek up to the castle.

"Ahh Masyaf." Arno began. "The home of the Assassin Brotherhood, where it became reborn by Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Shortly after the Third Crusade."

"The Third crusade, you say?" Elise asked her husband. "My father told me tales of the Templar attack on Masyaf in the year 1191."

"See that tower there?" Arno pointed to Elise's right. Elise turned to see a large tower, which looked very weather beaten.

"Altair trampled a lot of Templars with some large logs from the top of the tower. The Templars stood right where we are standing now."

Elise smiled at her husband.

"I'm almost certain the ancestors of Marie Levesque were involved. I'm glad Altair set them straight." Elise replied, as they walked up the stone steps that led up to the former gate of the castle. Elise could still see some Assassin Insignias etched into the walls. Elise, Arno, and their children walked into the open courtyard.

"It seems the Ottomans made some expansions to the castle." Elise told Arno, as she looked around the castle courtyard. Arno looked back at her.

"Hopefully they left Altair's library intact." Arno replied, as they approached the castle entrance. As they walked in, Elise looked around the interior. Empty bookshelves littered the top floor of the castle while sunlight shined through where the windows once were. Elise looked back to her husband.

"Altair's library?" Elise inquired.

"Correct." Arno replied. "It was last visited by Ezio Auditore in 1512. Some say Altair himself is sealed within the library." Arno pointed to a large opening in the wall. Elise approached the opening in the wall with her husband, and descended down into the library. Elise looked down the corridor, and at the end, saw a large metal door with keyholes in it. Elise noticed the keyholes lined up with well-known constellations. Elise and Arno approached the door. Elise ran her hand across the door, which was adorned with a golden Assassin Insigna, along with golden Arabic text inlaid in the door.

"What does that say, momma?" Francois asked, looking up at the door.

Elise tried to read the text, but nodded her head.

"I'm not sure, my young man." Elise told her son. Arno approached her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come, Elise. We must pay our respects to Altair." Arno told Elise. Elise nodded her head, and turned back to her son.

"Francois, would you be able to sit here and look after your sister?" Elise asked of her son, handing him Juliette in the process. Francois nodded his head, and sat down, with Juliette in hand.

"Be gentle with her, Francois." Elise instructed. Francois smiled at his mother, and then looked down at his sister. She then went back to her husband, who was kneeling before the door, with his left hand on the door and his head bowed. Elise kneeled down beside him, and placed her left hand on the door.

"We must recite the maxim of our Creed." Arno told Elise. Elise nodded her head in response.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." Elise and Arno said, as they paid their respects to Altair.

"Through you, the Assassins were reborn. We shall continue your work, to ensure free will among all peoples of the world." Arno continued. He then placed his hand on his lips, and then placed his hand on the door. Elise did the same, along with her husband. Arno then looked back at Elise.

"Should we tell Francois?" Arno asked.

"About what, Arno?" Elise asked in return.

"About his training. To become an Assassin. He will be old enough soon." Arno replied.

"Very well. I will ask him." Elise told Arno. She then approached Francois, who was looking down at Juliette. He looked up at his mother.

"Francois. When we return to France, we will begin your training. To be just like us. Are you alright with this?" Elise asked her son. Francois got up to his feet, with Juliette in hand.

"You mean I will get to become an Assassin like you and father?" Francois inquired, handing Juliette to Elise. Elise smiled at her son.

"Yes you will, Francois." Arno added. "But it will take years of mental and physical training."

"I can't wait to be like you and momma, father!" Francois exclaimed, as he ran into his father, giving him a hug. He then ran behind Arno and leapt on his back, and began to poke his shoulder, mimicking a hidden blade. Elise flashed a smile at her son.

"You got me, Francois. You got me. How about a piggyback ride?" Arno asked, as he scooped up Francois' legs. He grabbed onto his neck, as Elise and Arno began walking out of the library.

"He's going to make a fine Assassin, Arno." Elise told her husband. Arno returned a reassuring smile as they began to walk back down to Masyaf village. Arno found the same carriage driver who took them to the village.

"Excuse me, Monsieur." Arno began. "We are seeking to get back to Baniyas. Would you be able to get us back there?"

The carriage driver looked up.

"I sure can." He replied, gesturing to the carriage. "Hop in, and we can get going." Arno and Francois got into the carriage, and Arno beckoned Elise to hand Juliette to him. Elise obliged, handed Juliette to Arno, and got into the carriage herself. Elise banged on the side of the carriage. The driver nodded his head, and the trek to Baniyas began. Just as the carriage began to move, Juliette began to cry. Elise looked down at her daughter, and looked back up at Arno, who was smiling.

"Must be hungry." Elise said, as she began to unbutton her shirt. Juliette began to suck on Elise's left breast. After Juliette was done sucking, Elise buttoned up her shirt, and fell asleep with her daughter. Arno and Francois smiled at Elise and Juliette as the carriage carried on to Baniyas.

Elise awoke when the carriage arrived at the Baynias docks early the next day, with Juliette still in her arms. She turned around to see Arno standing outside, with his hand shielding the sunlight from his face, and Francois was standing beside his father. Arno turned around to see Elise getting out of the carriage.

"Ship leaving for Marseille! Boarding begins now!" the Captain shouted.

"It seems our ship is here, Elise." Arno said, pointing at the ship. A large smile came across Francois' face.

"When did it come, Arno?" Elise asked Arno, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It came a few minutes ago." Arno replied. "I got up early this morning in anticipation of its arrival. Francois joined me out here about an hour ago."

Elise looked at the line of people boarding the ship.

"Shall we board?" Elise used her head to gesture to the ship. Arno nodded, and quickly got in line with Francois. Elise smiled and joined her husband in line. Arno got his satchel of coins ready for the captain.

"Five hundred Francs." Arno told the captain, handing him the money. "For my family."

The captain looked at Arno, then Francois, and finally Elise with Juliette. After a brief pause, the captain extended his arm to the quarters below the deck. Elise and Arno smiled at the captain as they escorted their family down to their quarters below the deck. Elise sat down on her bed, cradling Juliette, and Arno sat beside her. Francois sat beside them, as the ship began to set sail for Marseille.

"I can't wait to be like you, momma and father!" Francois exclaimed. Elise looked back down at her son.

"You are very eager to learn, Francois." Elise said, with a smile. "Your time will come, where you will do great things for the Order. But for now, we must head home, to Paris, so your training can truly begin." Elise handed Juliette to Arno, and approached her son, who was looking out the window.

"We will be home soon, my man." Elise told her son. Francois looked back up at his mother, and then looked back out the window, eager to be taught by his parents in the ways of the Assassins.


End file.
